Attractive Attitudes
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Clara wasn't lying when she said Danny's attitude was attractive. Tag scene to In the Forest of the Night. Chapter one contains spoilers, chapter two will contain smut. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** T+/M

**Word Count: **1,118

**Summary: **Clara wasn't lying when she said Danny's attitude was attractive. Tag scene to In the Forest of the Night. Chapter one contains spoilers, chapter two will contain smut. Two-shot.

**Notes: **Hi, I don't know where this came from. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Today had definitely been one of the more hectic days in Clara's career as a teacher. Her life as a human and her life with the Doctor were coming together, and it really scared her, but in a way, she was exhilarated by it.<p>

Danny had such a strong dislike for the Doctor, and she wanted to show him how wonderful it could be. Travelling through time and space was amazing, and she just wanted him to know the joy she felt when she did it.

"Come on! You're not about a little bit curious? About the how, who, why, when?" She asked Danny as she followed him through the forest.

"I am curious. I'm bewildered. I am, in fact, enchanted. But I'm not the priority here. The kids are." Danny told her with his sweet smile.

At first, Clara's heart swelled. He was so good with the kids; they loved him and he obviously loved them just as much. He was everything a good teacher should be to young, impressionable kids.

"See, now that attitude is…" she hesitated and braced herself on a nearby tree as she watched him walk away, "… actually very attractive." Clara's eyes wandered to Danny's backside as he wandered ahead of her. Her heart sped up as she watched the muscles shift beneath his jeans. She bit her lip as she moved along towards him, but still kept back so she could watch him go.

Clara was old enough now. She was a big girl, and quite free with her sexuality. Attuned to her body, Clara knew the signs of arousal when she felt them. It was wildly inappropriate considering where she was and she tried as hard as she could to think of anything else, but it wasn't happening. _This is the worst timing_ she thought to herself. _A class full of kids, I'm ovulating and my boyfriend, my _incredibly_ sexy boyfriend, is right up ahead… being adorable… fuck._

Her struggle continued as she felt the more _physical_ signs of arousal set in. Clara crossed her arms in front of her chest, ignoring the pounding of her heart as she caught up with Danny.

"What's wrong? Clara you look a little flushed, are you alright?" He'd taken off his jacket while she'd fallen behind, and she couldn't help but stare at the defined muscles in his arms and chest.

"Mmhmm!" She told him quickly, too quickly. "Just… a little warm." Clara loved Danny as a person, he had an amazing personality, but he also had an amazing body. The multiple occasions she'd seen him naked were wonderful occasions, and of course, now she was thinking about him even more. _The little trail of hair, that taut chest, his gorgeous smile teasing me when he looks at me from between my legs… STOP._

"Yeah, it _has_ gotten a bit warm out here, hasn't it." Danny replied as they reached the TARDIS. "Why don't you take off your sweater?"

"N-not wearing anything under it." Clara said quickly.

Danny's smile was teasing as he leaned down to whisper to her. "That's fine by me."

She let out a shaky breath and ran up ahead to catch up with her class.

* * *

><p>The day was done. All the kids home safe, and she in her own home with the most unlikely of pairs: Danny and the Doctor. It was awkward still between the two men, she figured Danny was still a little bit skeptical about the Doctor's role in her life, but she'd done something she swore she'd never do in front of her class. She kissed him.<p>

The cat was out of the bag: Ozzie truly did love the Squaddie. She was sure Courtney would be all over it come Monday morning, but the two had a new understanding of each other, it was almost… _friendly_.

Unfortunately, the one thing the kiss _didn't _do for Clara was help her little… situation. Danny was waiting politely in her kitchen waiting for the Doctor to make his exit, and Clara was on the balcony praying he'd take his box and leave so they could have some time alone.

"Well… would you like another go in the TARDIS tonight? You can bring P-Pink with you if you'd like." _Finally_. Clara thought it for two reasons. She really didn't appreciate the whole "P.E." nickname, but apparently they'd warmed up to each other, even for a bit. And finally, the Doctor would let them have their much-needed time together.

"Doctor, that's sweet of you, but I think Danny and I have had enough adventure for one day. We're gonna call it a night."

"O-okay, I guess I'll see you."

"See you 'round, Doctor." She said with a smile, and watched his box disappear. Clara flopped on her couch and heard Danny's footsteps approaching.

"I made us a treat." He said as he came around to face her.

"Mmmmm, what's that?"

"Chocolate covered strawberries, the chocolate is still a bit runny so be careful." Clara's eyes lit up as she looked at the perfect berries on the plate.

"God those look _perfect_ Danny, thank you." She said, beginning to get up.

"No no no no, just stay there, I'll come to you." Danny lifted her head and sat down, resting it back on his lap. He took one of the perfectly coated strawberries and held it over her face, but she flinched as some melted chocolate dripped down onto her nose.

"I'm not sure this is the best position for this."

"You're right, up you get."

Clara sat up and faced Danny. This time the strawberry made it to her mouth without mess, and she took a bite, groaning as the taste filled her mouth. "Oh that's just heavenly." She told him after swallowing. Preoccupied by her own arousal, Clara scooted forwards and took Danny's lips with her own. He responded enthusiastically, taking her by the waist and draping her legs over his.

Finally, Clara was going to get what she had been waiting for all day. Her heart thumped in anticipation and she could freely feel her arousal run through her _without_ their students, or the Doctor in mind.

That is, until Danny pulled away. Clara leaned forwards, chasing his lips, but he kept them away from her, teasing. "You look tense love."

"Yeah, I guess I am. Stressful day, and it didn't help that we were literally sleeping on the floor last night. Or that you were oh so close but I couldn't even do so much as hold your hand."

"I know, it was agonizing. Let me make it up to you." A shiver ran through Clara's body. "Let me help relieve some of that tension."

_Finally_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **2,693

**Summary: **Clara wasn't lying when she said Danny's attitude was attractive. Tag scene to In the Forest of the Night. Chapter one contains spoilers, chapter two will contain smut. Two-shot.

**Notes: **This went from 0 to 60 real fast. Enjoy and thanks for reading! Drop me a review if you liked it :D

* * *

><p>"And how will you do that, Mr. Pink?" Clara asked him teasingly, hoping he'd give her the rundown in <em>immense <em>detail.

"Well, why don't we start with a massage?"

_Oh._

Clara was hoping for sex, she had _wished_ for sex, it was practically all that'd been on her mind since that afternoon. She would be terribly disappointed if she ended up getting off herself in the shower like she thought she might have to.

But, Danny was right. A massage would probably do her some good, and she knew how wonderful Danny was at giving massages.

"Okay." He turned her so her back was to him, and she felt cold at the loss of contact. That was until his hands reached up into her hair.

Clara hadn't realized how much her head hurt until Danny released her hair from the elastic keeping it all together. As his fingers threaded through the smooth strands, she shivered deeply. His gentle ministrations caused the nerve endings in her scalp to go wild, and she was in a near permanent state of bliss. Her heart sped up and she could feel her knickers dampen almost embarrassingly quickly as her arousal caught up with her.

Danny's hands gently kneaded her scalp as Clara's eyes closed in delight. They moved their way from her temples lower and lower to her ears; suddenly her face felt hot.

She wasn't sure if he was doing this on purpose, but _damn_, it had been working.

From her ears, he moved lower to rub her neck. One hand trailed down the length of her back to the hem of her sweater, and his whisper broke the silence. "Can I get rid of this?" Clara nodded and helped Danny take it off her, revealing the back of her plain black bra. He swiped her hair to one side and moved down her neck to her shoulders and back.

"You know, your Doctor wasn't so off track when he called me "P.E"." Danny said in a low voice.

"Oh?" She shivered as his hot breath hit the shell of her ear.

"Physical education is actually one of my teachable subjects."

"I… I didn't know that." She was trying so hard to keep herself from crying out in pleasure.

"I took it in uni thinking it'd be fun and games, and in return, I had to take health. I had to know every part of the male and female body… including all the erogenous zones."

Clara let out a shaky breath. Danny knew _exactly_ what he was doing to her.

"I-I never knew that about you."

"Yeah, you learn something new every day." He told her in a gravelly voice before his lips touched her neck. Clara couldn't help the shaky whimper that left her lips.

Her head leaned to the side as his lips trailed along her neck. They focused in on her pulse point and left open-mouthed kisses. Clara's heart quickened, her face flushed and she finally let the effects of Danny's work rush over her.

Danny's hands moved down her back, kneading at her shoulder blades gently. "How about we move it to the bedroom so I can continue?" He whispered. Clara felt a rush of moisture dampen her knickers as she nodded, in too much of a haze to actually answer.

He stood and held out his hand for her. Clara took it and followed Danny into her bedroom.

"Jeans off lay face down on the bed."

Clara raised an eyebrow as she undid the button of her jeans and pushed them to the ground. She strutted over to her bed and climbed onto it, lying on her pillow. She felt the bed sink beside her as Danny climbed atop it. As he put his legs on either side of her bum, she could feel skin and fabric… she didn't realize he'd taken his clothes off too and she shivered in anticipation knowing that he was on the same page as she was.

Danny dragged his fingers up her back lightly making goosebumps form on her skin. His fingers reached the clasp of her bra and she could feel the pressure release as it opened. He pushed the straps down her shoulders and relieved her of it, tossing it aside.

His warm hands kneaded at her back again, focusing in on a few knotted muscles near her shoulders. They moved their way down, his touch getting lighter and lighter as they went until they were a soft touch at the small of her back. They rubbed up her sides and brushed the swells of her breasts causing her breath to hitch in her throat. Slowly, his hands made her way to her hips, coming around to cup her bum.

Danny chuckled lowly as his hands made their way around the fabric of her knickers. He could see the wetness that had pooled there, not realizing the effect he was having on her.

He bent over her, hands bracing themselves on her sides as his lips touched her ear. "Clara, Miss Clara. How long have you been in that state?" He trailed his hand down her back, across the swell of her bottom, _almost_ to where she wanted him most. Clara's body was on fire, her core pulsed with need, and she tried to squeeze her thighs together finding as much friction as she could.

"A-a long time." She said quietly.

"Yes, but _how_ long?"

"All day." She said before biting her lip.

If it were possible, Danny's smile widened. "All day? But you've been on your feet all day. Why don't I help with that?" He moved off her and down her body to her little feet. She looked so beautiful, laid out in front of him, clad only in her knickers. Her back curved in the most sensual way, sloping up into her gorgeous bottom covered by the cute pink fabric. Her breasts swelled outwards as she rested her head on her forearms, and he only wished he could take a picture to remember what she looked like laid out for him forever.

He drew a soft line up the sole of her foot from toe to heel with the tip of his finger and watched as she flinched. Both hands kneaded the soles of her feet gently, and Danny could hear her soft groan of appreciation as he worked. Once he was done, he switched to the other foot and did the same.

Danny's fingers lightly trailed up the skin of her calves, and Clara only wished she'd shaved her legs the previous morning. "Danny—"

"Shhh, just enjoy it love. You can tell me to stop if you'd like, and I'll stop, but just focus on the feelings. Tell me what you're feeling."

Danny's fingers dipped into the curve behind her knee and her breath hitched again. She was so painfully aroused; Clara definitely needed release, _soon_. She let out a shaky moan as his lips and teeth lightly grazed the sensitive skin behind her knee. Clara had never had a lover consciously explore all the erogenous zones before, and now that she'd had a taste, she never wanted to go back again. He hadn't even really touched her in any really sexual way, but she was so close, it was making her crazy.

Suddenly, amongst all the moans she'd emitted, Clara was being turned onto her back. She shivered as the cool air hit her bare breasts, but moments later she was warm again. It was the strangest sensation, the cold to warm, but she realized that Danny was the force behind the warmth. He'd put one leg on either side of her hips again, and he bent forwards, letting his lips barely touch hers.

"I love your lips, Clara Oswald." He said in a gravelly voice. "I love your lips, I love your eyes, I love your hair, I love your skin, I love the way you smell, the way you taste, everything about you. I love you."

Clara let her arms rest out to her sides and smiled as Danny spoke his sweet words. "I love you too Danny." She whispered against his lips. "God, I've been waiting for this all day, no, not just because I've been…" she coughed awkwardly, "turned on all day, but I missed this, I missed being this close to you." Danny kissed Clara lightly, his lips barely touching hers and she whimpered, wanting more. "Danny… c'mon, kiss me properly." She pleaded, just wanting that relief that he was holding her back from. "Please."

"Patience, Clara. Don't think, just feel." She took his advice and focused on the feeling of his lips on hers. They were soft, not demanding as they lazily tangled with hers. She could feel her back arch into him as his hands made a gentle descent from the sides of her breasts and over her stomach. The muscles contracted and shuddered in pleasure as he left a soft trail of fire wherever he touched. His fingers gently fingered the waistband of her pink underwear, even slipping down a bit to tease the shaved patch of skin just above her slit, but never moving any further.

Clara was focused on his lips and realized his hands had disappeared. But she didn't have time to wonder where they'd got off to because moments later they were cupping her breasts. She pulled her lips from his and inhaled sharply, arching her back and filling his hands full of her soft peaks.

"I should do this more often, I don't think I've ever seen you so sensitive." He said as his thumbs dragged over her nipples lightly.

"D-Danny!" She wished she could part her legs, wished he was between them, wished she could find some purchase against _something_ but she was trapped in her state of arousal. Trapped, and she couldn't do anything until she finally felt that release.

He chuckled and let the rough pads of his thumbs drag circles agonizingly slowly around the puckered buds as he spoke against her lips. "Yes? I'm right here, no need to shout." He lowered his lips to her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses that dragged from her jawline to her collarbone.

"Please."

"Please what, love?" Danny said as his lips closed around her nipple.

Her cry sounded agonized as she held the back of his head and clamped her eyes shut. "Please Danny, I want you."

"_Oh_." He said smugly. He sat up, watching her chest rise and fall with heavy breaths and scooted off her. He took the waistband of her knickers and pulled them down slowly, raising an eyebrow as he noticed how wet she truly was. Clara parted her legs, bending them at the knees feeling desperate for his touch. But Danny had left the bed, dropping both hers and his knickers to the ground and taking something from her nightstand.

Danny looked her over from the end of her bed; legs parted, wet and needy, waiting for him. She was so beautiful so _incredibly_ sexy, the most amazing woman he knew.

Clara could feel his eyes on her, never had she felt so exposed, but never had she minded less. Danny stood tall and erect at the foot of her bed, eyes raking over her body before making his way to crouch between her legs. She could feel his breath on her sex, only warming her further as she realized this was the exact thing she'd pictured before: _his gorgeous smile teasing me when he looks at me from between my legs_… Clara dared to take a peek, and what she saw nearly sent her over the edge. There it was, the smirk. The gorgeous smirk followed by the feeling of his tongue circling that bundle of nerves she loved so much.

And that's when she saw stars.

Clara let out a strangled cry and shuddered beneath Danny, coming harder than she expected to. His tongue never left her heat, continuing to circle the nub, then trailing down her slit to her entrance, prolonging the intense orgasm.

It was probably more intense than anything she'd ever felt, and lasted longer than what she was used to. When she thought finally, she'd be coming down from the high, she realized his tongue, and now fingers, were still working on her.

Her sensitivity heightened her arousal, and she knew that once again, she was close.

Apparently, so did Danny. He left her body to retrieve what he'd taken out of the drawer earlier: a foil packet, which he carefully began to rip open.

"Danny wait…" Clara said, sitting up as best she could. Her limbs felt like jelly, but she was determined to make him feel as good as she'd felt. She took the packet from his hands and gently pushed him to the bed. "Let me take the reins for a bit."

Danny smiled, somehow feeling even _more_ aroused. That little game of his worked wonders, he'd never done that to _any_ girl, and he knew he'd definitely be doing that again to her.

Clara slipped the condom over his length and perched herself atop Danny, letting just his tip wedge between her slit. It was her turn to watch him groan in anticipation, and she caught his eye, smirking, as she sunk down on his cock. The pair cried out as he was fully sheathed in her, then allowed her to adjust before she began to rock atop him.

Danny gripped her hips possessively, guiding himself into her slowly, but there was nothing gentle about their movements. It wasn't frantic but it wasn't sweet; they fucked deeply and sensually, both working towards release.

Clara knew he was close when Danny began to whimper incoherently. She trailed her hand from his stomach to where they were joined and rubbed her bundle of nerves, crying out. Soon, she was coming for the second time. Danny was close behind, releasing as he felt her muscles squeeze him delightfully.

The pair fell into the bed catching their breath. Clara caught Danny's eye, and together, the laughed away the intensity of the night.

"Wow." Was all Clara could say as she snuggled into Danny's chest.

"Was that good? After this afternoon I mean?"

"That… that was _fantastic_. Oh my god, I don't know how you'll ever top that. Actually, screw topping it, just do that again and you're my hero." She told him with a giggle.

"Aw, I thought I already was your hero."

"You are! The way you handled the kids today… you were brilliant."

Danny kissed the tip of her nose before capturing her lips properly with his. "What… what made you so… y'know, earlier?"

"Funnily enough," she began, "it was seeing you with the kids. You lead them so well… they look up to you, you know. It made me think." Clara admitted.

"Think?"

"I—Danny, I'm ovulating. My hormones are wild enough as it is. But lately… lately I've been thinking about us, and what our lives could be like if we had a little family of our own."

"Clara, a-are you saying…?"

"I mean, I know, we're not married or anything, but I love you Danny, and I _want_ to talk about this, about us and our future, about maybe starting a family together someday."

The rush of happiness that washed over him surprised Danny. Of course, kids were something he'd always wanted, he couldn't wait to start a family. But… there had been something nagging at him for a while now. It was the perfect time to ask her. "Clara I love you. This is a big decision… this is the rest of our lives with a child together. You're sure you want that with me?"

"Absolutely Danny."

He smiled and kissed her again, taking her hand nervously. "Clara… I'd love a life with you, but first, move in with me?"

Danny watched Clara's expression shift from her genuine, comforting smile to one of sincere happiness. She nearly tackled him as she hugged him close, nodding the entire time. "Yes, of course!"

"Wonderful Clara! Oh, I'm so excited! Consider it step one."

"Step one to making our little family happen."


End file.
